


Trinity

by Trialia



Category: The Matrix (1999)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I've known, all I've done, all I've felt was leading to this. Let me show you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

You make me want to reach into that dark place inside myself that burns with the cold. To bring forth everything I've ever felt, ever wanted, ever believed, ever known.

You complete me.

Like something lost, I had been searching for you so long. She told me I would love you, but she didn't tell me who you were. I don't think she could have, back before we even knew you.

And now, wrapped around and about you, I feel the weight of the ache in my chest, the pain and joy that wants to break out of me and leave me torn and tearful. I want to shatter, to let you see everything, but I'm too hard. Frozen, the shell has hardened around me through the long years of being without you.

I missed you -- before I knew you.

Let me show you, show you what it means to me, show you what you give me, what you make me. I make myself angry in withholding so much, so much I could show you. But I would not be what I am without you.

What am I?

Trinity.

The holy trinity of three-in-one, I had named myself, but I always felt detached, the three within me far separated from each other.

Soldier, tough and impenetrable, fighting for the lives of the human race, fighting most of all for you.

Lover, curled into your body in the night, your skin warm against my heart as I breathe you in.

Woman, with the child I once was hiding behind my ice-blue eyes. Deep inside I'm still hurting from so many years of being alone, but you have made me whole.

You are my everything.

Always.

Now do you see me? My body moving in the darkness, lithe, fluid; made of lava, as though flames will consume anyone who gets too close. And you, you are closer to this than anyone.

Closer to me.

Will you be strong enough to stop the destruction of Zion?

Will you be strong enough to love me?

I want to know that I can't break you. I can't tear you apart as I would have done so many of the people who wanted to love me. And I know that. You make me what I am now.

If we see the future, I want to create a new trinity... with you. A trinity many people thought I could never want. But I want this.

Husband, wife, child.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary quote taken from "Gorecki" by Lamb. Set sometime pre-Reloaded.


End file.
